crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Rusuban Panikku!
Rusuban Panikku! (留守番パニック！) is the seventh episode of Crush Gear Nitro. It was originally aired in Japan on March 16, 2003. Synopsis Plot The episode starts with an advertisement for the IOD system on television. Masaru decides to go outside with Makoto until they run into their mother who is about to go out to work. She tells them about a voicemail and a person by the name of Mr. Tanaka who is about to come to their house. Both of them are expected to wait for him. Masaru and Makoto wait for Mr. Tanaka at the living room until they feel very bored. Then Natsumi, Hidetoshi (together with Kondo and Saito), TB and Ms. Funaki turn up at the front door. For each of their subsequent arrival, Masaru and Makoto run towards the door upon the doorbell rings, only to find that they are not Mr. Tanaka (Masaru thinks that all of them are him). The said characters are seated at the living room along with the Mahha brothers. Various scenes occur during their wait, including Masaru explaining to them what had happened, preventing them from watching television, and the characters saying their names. Later, the exhausted Kouda passes out just after arriving at the Mahha residence. After he regains his consciousness, he explains to them the reason he went there. Hidetoshi starts to laugh at him which causes both of them to challenge each other to a duel. Masaru begin to follow them as they leave but Makoto reminds him of the voicemail, making him (and also Hidetoshi and Kouda) to go back. Kouda finds out that he ran out of batteries for the Gear Fight before he collapses once again for being too hungry. Then, Ms. Funaki decides to serve curry rice for everyone; unfortunately the curry is deemed too spicy for them (except for Kouda, who enjoys the meal). Soon Ginjirou arrives at the house and had his meal while talking to everyone. After lunch, Kouda takes a rest at a sofa when he spots a paper bag near him. He discovers an array of Crush Gear-related products inside, attracting the children to have a look at them. Masaru wants to get the products so he rushes to the door with Makoto; but TB reminds him to wait for Mr. Tanaka, much to Masaru's annoyance. An argument ensues between Hidetoshi and Kouda, and both of them confront each other in a Gear Fight after the former gives the batteries to him. Seeing them having a battle, Masaru yearns to join them but he is retained by Natsumi, Makoto and TB at the balcony. Moments later, a deliveryman is at the front door and asks for a name seal. Masaru frantically searches for inkan (Japanese name seal) and insists others to find it for him. As the next doorbell rings, the driver from episode 2 appears, followed by a lady and even a milkman. Masaru approaches all four of them and asks if they are Mr. Tanaka, but to no avail. As the duel between Hidetoshi and Kouda continues, the four grown-ups (the deliveryman, the driver, the lady and the milkman) are busy talking and promoting their respective products to the others until someone rings the bell. Natsumi and the others realize that they appear in a live telecast on Perfect Gear Channel, much to her surprise. It turns out that the television channel crew oddly appears at the Mahha residence to make coverage on a challenge for anyone who is willing to Gear Fight for 24 hours. Since Masaru longs for a duel, he readily accepts the challenge before the four grown-ups (revealed to be Gear Fighters as well) decide to take on it instead. Kouda and Hidetoshi are seen to be exhausted from their battle. The next Gear Fight is expected to be held between Crush Pop, a champion of the previous Gear Fighting challenge and the four grown-ups. However, they decide to leave just before the game. Masaru determines to have a Gear Fight with him but TB and Kouda stops him from doing so, since he could not beat him if the IOD system is not equipped to Mach Justice. Kouda takes on the challenge, but not before Hidetoshi introduces himself in front of the camera. The latter eventually pits against Crush Pop and defeats him easily. That evening, Masaru tells his mother what had happened throughout the day, and Mr. Tanaka did not come to their house. She replies that she met him when she was waiting at the elevator, much to Masaru’s chagrin. Masaru is called by Makoto to see Hidetoshi on television, who is exhausted after another battle. Kouda, who has just finished his bath, sits at the living room before Masaru watches the IOD system advertisement. The episode ends with Ginjirou looking at an IOD unit in Silver Max at night. Trivia * The characters that come to the Mahha residence are as follows, in order of appearance: ** Natsumi Maeda ** Hidetoshi Okita, Kondo and Saito ** TB ** Ms. Funaki ** Takeshi Kouda ** Ginjirou Fujiwara ** The deliveryman ** The driver, the lady and the milkman ** The crew for Perfect Gear Channel * The Perfect Gear Channel that appears on television may be a reference to the Gear Channel, a now-defunct official Crush Gear website by Bandai. Category:Crush Gear Nitro episodes